gen_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriella
}} Gabriella is a vigorous justice fighter and leader of the rebellion against Rosario's trade crimes, and the last surviving iortari alongside Solar. Appearance Gabriella is an athletic, average height woman with a feminine, curvy body shape and a slightly tanned skin tone. Respective to her species, her hair consists of thick, rosewood red feathers, which are messily kept to shoulder blade length and tied together loosely to avoid getting tangled. Gabriella's left eye is colored in a magenta hue, while her right eye reflects in shades of gold and red, a condition inherited to identify the leader of Atlah between members. At the age of nineteen, she lost part of her left leg, which is now replaced by a fully functional artificial prosthesis forged from dragon steel, which connects to her kneecap. A long, feathered tail matching the hue of her hair connects to her tailbone. While parts of her body such as elbows, hips and ears are feathered, she can retract most to look humanoid. Her eyelids are highlighted with war paint which can be confused for eye shadow. Personality Devoted | Loyal → Gabriella has sworn herself to Atlah in oath for a lifetime to continue the mission of her deceased mother. Throughout the years she has formed many alliances and friendships, becoming dear to her as if related by blood. As their leader, she accepts her role proudly and takes on command of patrols more than once during a moon cycle, showing no desire to weigh the burden of justice on the shoulders of those who are willing to follow her. Compassionate | Benevolent → Gabriella acts out of kindness to all who are less fortunate than her enemies, feeding the poor and collecting resources for tribes in need. She loves animals and children and generally enjoys being around people and is always proud to see those who grow against tenacious environment. Optimistic | Ambitious → Despite coming off as stern and serious when first meeting her, she is quite an optimistic and delightful person to be around. She loves getting to know people and to encourage them to personal growth and experiences. Gabriella strives to help everyone become the best version of themselves, including herself, and will make you feel like home in which one day will hopefully become a better world if only she tries her hardest to achieve so. Humorous | Flirtatious → Gabriella loves a good flirt for fun and will fool around with people if they strike her as likable. She doesn’t care about rank and treats everyone in her following equally relaxed if they want to. The jokes range from harmless to playful bickering depending on her level of comfort with a person. Strangers may receive a low kept version of this behavior. Honest → Talking around things isn’t her style at all and she will be brutally honest if needed. She sees no point in leading people on or giving them false hopes if it doesn’t lead anywhere or benefits the situation. While keeping up this honesty, she rarely ever expresses her feelings in a hostile voice, but rather tries to explain her thoughts in a way that may be the least damaging to the person in question. She will also straight out tell someone when she thinks they are the bomb, will compliment others and stick up for people if they deserve it. Prejudiced → Embossed with hatred for any injustice against tribes and nature, Gabriella is quick to judge anyone who inhabits the trader cities, whether they are aware of its reputation or not. This comes close to a form of racism, but is not perceived by her as such, as she deems them all cruel and selfish alike, seeing them as pawns on the battlefield rather than individual beings. Deceptive → As part of her strategy, deception is frequent routine and played out in her life through many different outlets. An example: She believes men and women share beds strictly for reproduction on account of species customs, but witnessed peak interest in males of other species in physical involvement with her, adding bold forms of seduction to her strategies to distract a male for information. She also uses glamour magic to alter her appearance or objects dependant on the situation she faces and happily engages in masquerade or “play dumb” games. She loves fooling the enemy into believing she has no clue who their leader is. Cocky → The downside to confidence is the hotheaded cockiness that comes with it. Gabriella tends to overestimate her skills and finds herself in messy situations quite often, having to rely on her teammates to bail her out of situations. She loves to tease and be a smart ass if the situation calls for it and bickers joyfully with friends. Workaholic | Stubborn → Everything she does is with the goal to preserve safety for her comrades, as well as fighting for a brighter future. Gabriella fails to take breaks serving her own mental health. While her lack of self care does not seem to negatively affect her in the long run, she sometimes forgets to eat or sleep and will work through night and day to get somewhere. Her stubborn behavior shows not only in her relentless effort, but also throughout small portions of refusal to cooperate when something doesn’t seem to benefit the situation. Arguing with her can feel like butting horns with a ram. Secretive → Honest on the outside, secretive on the inside. Gabriella’s honesty ends behind a door leading to high walls surrounding her heart. She won’t discuss her feelings openly with just anyone and buries thoughts and conflict deep within herself. Past mapped plans she won’t enlighten anyone what her drive is, whether during a mission or personal agenda. This unhealthy trait only partly serves to protect herself, but also steams from comfort in silence, not needing opinions of others at all times, as she has lived the majority of her life in solitude and feels this to not necessarily be a bad thing. It’s hard to tell if something bothering her roots from positive or negative sources. She often retreats to her tent without letting anyone know what she is up to and her people have come to respect this behavior over the years. Abilities Razor Plumage Gabriella’s main weapon consists of sharpened feathers cast and enhanced through magic, which cut deep like blades. They are light and despite their natural light weight strike with quite a critical hit rate. Glamour As iortari, she is capable of retracting her body feathers through glamour magic, freely changing between a more humanoid and birdlike appearance. Ftia hasey By drawing her arm feathers around herself, Gabriella can create a temporary force field, providing protection from outside forces for a limited amount of time. Although she used this spell as a child once, she only rediscovered this ability when she had to protect Yaowu against a deadly threat. She does not exactly understand how to use this ability yet. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Situational Escape → Prone to finding herself between a rock and a hard place, Gabriella proved proficient in escape methods such as lock picking, climbing impractical barricades including walls, windows and even sewer opening, as well as the ability to dislocate certain body parts to go the extra mile to free herself from man made restraints. ✔ Agility and precision → As the last trained marksman of her tribe, Gabriella works with defined precision in both aiming her feathers and archery. Additional to her main weapon, she is skilled in handling a dagger and not hesitant to assassination if necessary, which is usually preferably done with a quick cut to the target’s throat. Her feathered body allows silent jumps and limited gliding across short edges. ✔ Leadership → Gabriella was chosen into a role she was born to succeed in. As leader of the rebellion her people come first and no obstacle is too high, turning her into an honorable successor to her mother throughout consistent orders and care for every member. She is approachable and courteous, increasing popularity and growth inside the rebellion. ✔ Dance and Song → Like her directly related kin species the itari, Gabriella enjoys dance and song like the rest of the bird folk and is skilled in both cases. You won’t get her to sing for you though. No really, she won’t go there if you ask her directly, do it secretly instead. �� Prosthesis → Her left leg's tibia and fibula were crushed by a man made machine during an infiltration mission at the age of nineteen, forcing amputation past her kneecap. A functional artificial prosthetic forged from dragon steel replaces the missing body parts. While not inconveniencing her during daily life, the lack of feeling in her limb often proves problematic when climbing or jumping. �� Bodies of water → Feathers soak, artificial legs sink and tails float. Simply said, Gabriella struggles to balance her weight in lakes, streams and similar bodies of water, so while not incapable of swimming, she’s really not going anywhere any time fast. �� No sense of time → Is it morning already? Huh! Since Gabriella tends to work non stop depending on where an issue lays, she has a really messed up sleeping pattern and sometimes has no idea what day it is or how many hours have passed. Power naps suffice, with perhaps a cup of tea at the side.. �� Foul mouth → While mainly under her breath in social situations, Gabriella curses. A lot. It’s how she expresses herself. She doesn’t mean it in a bad way. Well, sometimes. �� Rebellion → While its at the same time her greatest strength, Gabriella is weak to her comrades being captured or endangered. As the leader she has to keep a cool head on how much she can allow herself without inconveniencing the cause and her friends. This concern nags at the back of her head day and night, leaving little room for crucial error. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ [https://open.spotify.com/user/kiwilapis/playlist/6MLgzenEaAi5V2anR1t8n5?si=qbrbw-pwRPm2fyy9bADH-Q Spotify Playlist] ★ Her alignment is Chaotic Good ★ Nicknames include Bree, Gabs and Bella. ★ Instead of hair, she grows feathers on her head, as well as on parts of her body, including hips, neck and elbows. As Iortari, all feathers except the ones on her head, ears and her tail, are fully retractable through glamour magic and usually hidden away when going out on a mission to avoid suspicion. ★ She takes her replaced leg with humor rather than pitying herself and sometimes throws the damn thing at people or things if she feels like it. ★ She lives inside a tent located in Atlah’s headquarters inside Rosario's tribe lands. ★ Her favorite flowers are yellow cups, a flower native to deserts, which grows even in the most merciless soil conditions, including even slopes. It serves as a precious metaphor for her. ★ She’s a feisty drunk and will most likely challenge to arm wrestling or brawls after having a couple of drinks. She prefers burton ale of all liquor. ★ Speaks with an accent when speaking any language but common tongue or iortari and will sometimes show this when saying words like "Alright", which she cuts short to "A'ight". Familiar Baron is a nocturnal storm familiar resembling a bat, who is often found sitting on his master's shoulder or on a post provided inside her tent. Finding Gabriella during young age, he evolved when she entered adulthood and has been a key element to her investigations ever since. Due to a dark fur and sharp hearing, Baron works as a scout in the enemy fields, as well as a situational projectile to temporarily distract or blind a guard by viciously clawing at their face. Baron prefers to communicate telepathically and rarely speaks, but rather expresses emotion through high pitched screeches. He is a big fan of raspberries and any other fruit he can easily shovel into his tiny mouth. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rosario Category:Atlah